The Grimmjow and Ulquiorra Collection
by peaty
Summary: Short oneshots for GrimmUlqui. Requests are open  Keep in mind the stories are rated T .  Yaoi. Grimmjow/Ulquiorra.
1. Observations

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Warning: This does feature mild cases of yaoi (Shounen-ai). Please don't flame me. You're the one who's got it twisted. Being homo/bisexual isn't a disease, but homophobia might as well be.

an: #1 of the short stories! These updates should be fairly quick because I already wrote #14.

* * *

><p>1: Observations<p>

:::::

You know that one kid in school who doesn't have any friends? The one who sits alone at the lunch table and almost never speaks-and when he does it's always mean and cryptic? No wonder he has no friends-he's such an unpleasant guy to be around right?

Well, that kid is me. But because I'm so antisocial I notice things. Things others always seem to overlook. For example, there's this one guy-Grimmjow-who has bright blue hair. He's very loud and swears a lot which, for some reason has made him very popular. I've noticed a couple of things that other people haven't figured out yet.

One, he's poor. He doesn't wear a jacket even though it's freezing outside, he never eats lunch, and he doesn't have any school supplies. Of course he could just never get cold or hungry, and always loses his binders and notebooks. Two, one of his parents abuses him. He always shows up to school with new scars and bruises. Then again, he could just always get into a lot of fights. Lastly, he hates losing. No seriously, this guy cannot take a loss and he's more than a little crazy…But…I guess that's why I like him.


	2. Mind Erasing

2: Mind Erasing

:::::

"What the hell?"

"Oh? You can see me?"

"Of course I can fucking see you! You just sprouted wings from your back!"

Wait, wait, wait. Let me explain a few things before we continue. My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, I'm seventeen, and I just saw some random kid in the park grow fucking wings or whatever the hell they are.

"This is unusual. I've never met a human who could see me." He frowned.

"What _are_ you?"

"That is none of your concern." _Whoa_kay, what crawled up _his_ ass? He spread out his dark wings and sighed. "I guess I have to wipe your memory. Wait here." And he was gone.

I'm not the type o sit around waiting for my memory to be erased so I got the hell out of there. Buy the time I made it home, I was convinced I was crazy and a kid never erupted wings from his back. Or I tried to convince myself that. And it might've worked if there wasn't some pale, dark haired kid who looked exactly like the one I just saw-minus-the wings in my bedroom.

"I told you to wait."

"And I didn't. Why the hell would I let you erase my memory?"

He sighed and walked up to me so his nose was almost touching mine. Has the guy ever heard of personal space? My rhetorical question was answered two seconds later.

He kissed me.

As I closed my eyes and kissed back, he pulled away. When I dared to open my eyes he was gone.

What was I doing in my room again?


	3. Aromas

3: Aromas

:::::

The rich aroma of freshly cut grass. It's comforting, familiar, and it reminds me of when I first met Grimmjow. He was cutting the grass in his yard the day I just so happened to be moving into my new house, which was next to his. It didn't take me long to realize that he is brash, pushy, annoying, and that he was a filthy mouth. In short, I couldn't stand him. Not at first. But…then he grew on me. I found myself actually _liking_ his company-he was my best friend.

But that was years ago. When was the last time I saw him? Three years ago? Four?

Well, there isn't really much I can do about it now.


	4. Unspoken Agreement

4: Unspoken Agreement

:::::

Each night I dreamed of sharp green eyes. They judged me. I could practically see the harsh words he thought when he saw me. Trash. Arrogant. Loud. Annoying. Stupid. Just a few of many insults. But I didn't mind. Why? Because late each night he would slip into my room. At night he is mine and I am his. I need him and he needs me. That is our unspoken agreement.


	5. Your Lucky Day

5: Your Lucky Day

:::::

He caught me off guard, that idiotic trash.

"How pathetic; to catch me while my back is turned."

"All is far in love and war." He tightened his grip on the sharp metal pressed against my neck.

"You can't kill me. No matter how hard you try."

"Just you fucking wait." I sighed and easily slipped out of his hold. I can't be leave I let that pathetic piece of trash touch me.

"Today was your lucky day. It won't happen again."

"We'll see."


	6. Aluminum Foil and Duct Tape

6: Aluminum Foil and Duct Tape

:::::

"Oi! Ulquiorra."  
>"What?" An annoyed sigh.<p>

"Can I borrow some aluminum foil and duct tape?"  
>"No."<br>"What? Come on, just give me some."

"No. I don't have any. Now go away."

"I fucking know you have some."  
>"Did I not just tell you that don't?" A deep breath. "I'm not lying. Go ask someone else."<p>

"Tch. Whatever." The sound of drawers being open and shut.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going through your stuff."

"Why would I keep aluminum foil and duct tape with my clothes?" An angry hiss.

A pause.

"Huh. You're right." The retreating of footsteps. The closing of a door.

"What an idiot."


	7. Criminal Acts

7: Criminal Acts

:::::

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh-"

"Would you shut your damn mouth?"  
>I opened my eyes slowly so they wouldn't notice I was awake. They probably think that I'm dead.<p>

"I know I shouldn't have listened to you! I could be at home watching the game right now."  
>My body started to ache at the places that they hit me.<p>

"Tch. All this for trying to rob the guy. Who knew he'd put up such a fight?"

"Oi! I don't think he's dead! I just saw his hand twitch!"

Shit.

I groaned and turned my head towards the men who tried to mug me. One had on a black ski mask and the other had bright blue hair.

"Well, look who finally decided to _wake the fuck up_. We thought we'd killed you…" I didn't respond. Instead I tried to take in my surroundings and look for an exit. "We're still in the alley." The blue haired one said. The other one had yet to speak. "You don't even have any money on you. This whole thing is such a waste of time."

Police sirens wailed in the distance. The guy in the ski mask screamed, "Fuck this shit! I'm out!" And ran off.

"What fucking pansy." He too turned and started to walk away.

"That's it?" I called after him.

"What? You _want_ me to kill you? Of course that's it. I only wanted your fucking money. You're the one who went ape shit and passed out." He grinned and turned the corner before I could respond.


	8. I Think I Might

8: I Think I Might

:::::

I liked to consider myself a simple guy. I follow the schedule I set up for myself everyday and the only people I willingly talk to is my parents. Life is so easy for me this way. So of course that idiot Grimmjow ruined it. He's irrational and stubborn. I've had to refrain myself from punching him multiple times.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques has blue hair (dyed I'm sure) a terrible personality, and swears like a sailor. I'm not going to lie, he isn't _bad _looking but it's just that his personality almost ruins most of his sex appeal.

Don't even get me started on all the company he keeps. Trash. All of them. Especially that waste of space Nnoitra. I have to remind myself why I tolerate Grimmjow on a daily basis.

.

.

.

I think I might love him.


	9. Compliments on a Bus

AN: Sorry this took so long :( ...the only free day I had the past two weeks is today. I'm pretty sure the next update will be next week.

* * *

><p>9: Compliments on a Bus<p>

:::::

Grimmjow frowned as he slowly walked onto the bus. He hated any form of public transportation and would surely be walking if it wasn't hot as hell outside. But he needed to get to the library and start the summer assignment for school. In one week he'd be a senior, he wasn't too happy about it-honestly, he had at least four more years of school to look forward too.

His frown deepened at that thought as he took a seat in the front of the nearly empty bus. There was an old man, someone in a bunny suit, and another kid around Grimmjow's age. Grimmjow leaned the back of his head against the window and looked at the other teenager.

He had straight black hair, black painted nails, and paper white skin. He actually looked oddly familiar-maybe they went to the same school? His eyes flickered from his phone to Grimmjow. His eyes were a cold green. He looked back to his phone deeming Grimmjow unimportant. Another ten minuets into the ride and Grimmjow was still openly staring. The teen let out an annoyed sigh and snapped, "What?"

"Is looking a fucking crime? Chill the hell out."

"You weren't just _looking_, you were staring."

"Yeah, so?" The raven haired man shook his head in disbelief.

"You're impossible."

"You're hot." Apparently Grimmjow had no brain to mouth filter.

"Do you normally go around telling people that?"

"Only green eyed guys like you." Grimmjow smirked. His response was an eye roll. The bus halted to a stop and the pale teen stood up. When he passed Grimmjow, he slipped him a piece of paper.

_Ulquiorra  
>555-0604<em>


	10. Something Odd

10: Something Odd

:::::

There was something odd about Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was sure of it. The smaller man had only called him trash once this week and always lingered around each meeting as if he was waiting for something…or someone. But Grimmjow just shrugged and figured it was none of his business. It's not like he cared what was going on with the Cuatro Espada.

Although weeks later Ulquiorra's odd behavior got worse. There were no more insulting names thrown Grimmjow's way. It all freaked the blue haired man out. What was up with him? He was acting so out of character. If Grimmjow didn't know any better, he'd think Ulquiorra actually…

Grimmjow sprung up from his seat. He finally realized it! He knew exactly why Ulquiorra was acting so weird.

"Is there a problem Sexta? Aizen asked. Oh shit, he forgot he was in a meeting.

"Uh, no." He sat back down, casting Ulquiorra a sly glance.

When the meeting was over Ulquiorra lingered like he always did. Only this time Grimmjow called out to him after everyone had left.

"Ulquiorra!"

The smaller Espada looked bored as he replied, "Yes?"

"Te amo demasiado." Ulquiorra looked as if he didn't care but Grimmjow could tell that he was shocked.

Ulquiorra simply murmured, "Tambien te amo. Me alegro de que finalmente se dio cuenta."

* * *

><p>AN: I don't speakread Spanish. At all. I just used google translate, so if I got anything wrong feel free to tell me.

Translation:

Something like: _I love you a lot_

_I love you too. I'm glad you finally realized it._

That was really cheesy/fluffy wasn't it? ;)_  
><em>


	11. Anger

11: Anger

:::::

Ulquiorra could see that Grimmjow is pissed. More so than usual. You'd be surprised that many people can't tell when Grimmjow is truly angry. He balls up his left hand into a fist and a small smile would be on his face. One that might look friendly and happy to other people, but Ulquiorra knew better. Do you want to know why Grimmjow is so angry? Two words.

Gin Ichimaru.


	12. Emotions

12: Emotions

:::::

There weren't many things that fascinated Ulquiorra. The biggest thing was-believe it or not-power. It's the same for most arrancars so it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. The second this was hearts. He had many questions about it. Why doesn't he _feel_ like humans do? Does feelings come from the mind or heart?

The third is Grimmjow. That has to be a surprise right? But Grimmjow actually seems to have emotions. He's so expressive with his anger. He's so loud and…and honestly, irritating.

But could it be possible for Grimmjow to even…love?


	13. Idiots

13: Idiots

:::::

Some people are just fucking stupid.

That was something Grimmjow realized a long time ago. This rule certainly applied to a few of his fellow classmates. Exactly two of them to be exact. Everyday they walked to Grimmjow's locker when school was over.

"Hey _homo_," They'd always say.

"Are you guys _stupid_? Do you _want_ to get put in the fucking hospital?" Then they would try and start a fight. A fight they could never ended up winning.

But one day all of this stopped. Grimmjow was perfectly okay with that until he found out that those idiots chose to pick on a fellow rainbow rider. Ulquiorra Schiffer. A big mistake. Ulquiorra-and you better pay attention 'cause you'll never hear this again-could take Grimmjow on in a fight and kick his ass.

Grimmjow considered bringing flowers to their hospital rooms.


	14. Watching The Clock

14: Watching the clock

:::::

Grimmjow glanced at the clock for what must have been the 20th time in the last five minutes. A half hour until school ended and to top it off today is a Friday. He'd be able to sleep in until noon tomorrow. He grinned and leaned back in his chair; his bright blue hair covering the tip of the desk behind him.

"Hey," The person behind him whispered making Grimmjow lose his balance and almost fall. "Off my desk."

"Chill the fuck out, school's almost over anyway." He felt a pencil jab his head.

"Move." Getting irritated, Grimmjow lifted his head to get a good look at the asshole. His blue eyes glared at cold green ones. The guy had black hair and pale skin

"What's your deal?" Grimmjow snapped. If the guy wasn't such an ass Grimmjow might actually think he was hot.

"You're making such a big deal out of this. I just want you off my desk. Simple as that." Tch, who was this kid anyway? Grimmjow didn't remember ever seeing him.

"What's your name?"

"Why would I tell you? I don't even like you."

"Fuck off."

"You're the one who asked for my name." Smartass.

"Whatever." Grimmjow turned to face the front of the room. After another glance at the clock he found that there were only ten minuets left.

He'd have to start bothering that guy behind him more often.


	15. Life Kinda Sucks

15: Life Kinda Sucks

:::::

Every time he did something stupid his first thought was '_What would Ulquiorra think?'_ So he wasn't too surprised when he was thinking this while lying on the street covered in his own blood. He also thought '_Ulquiorra is going to __**kill**__ me if I survive this.'_ Are you wondering what happened?

He got hit by a bus.

Go ahead and laugh. But the reason his boyfriend is going to defenestrate him is because he got hit by a bus while being high as a kite.

Ulquiorra had this thing with anything illegal. He wouldn't do anything that would break the law. Grimmjow is the exact opposite. He broke the law on a daily basis.

So you see the dilemma Grimmjow is in? He is going to die today and it is either going to be by Ulquiorra or getting hit by a bus.

Life kinda sucks.


	16. I've Been Looking For You

16: I've Been Looking For You

:::::

A blue haired man stepped up to the microphone. His icy gaze swept over the crowd as if he was memorizing everyone's faces. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the mic and closed his eyes.

The bass started slow and steady-following the beat of the drums. He sang the fist few lines loud and clear. Ulquiorra would go so far out of character to say it was beautiful. The singer removed his hand from the mic and to his guitar, the tempo picked up the pace and his voice became a little rougher.

Forest green eyes connected with now open electric blue ones. Ulquiorra couldn't believe what happened next. But sure enough time slowed down and his heartbeat sped up. The musician kept his eyes on the smaller black haired man; never once wavering.

It wasn't until the song was over that their gaze broke. The singer thanked everyone for coming out, then slowly walked off the stage. Ulquiorra would have kept staring at the empty stage if his taller cousin hadn't nudged him.

"Ulquiorra! What the hell are you doing? Let's go home." He reluctantly followed his cousin, not bothering to respond.

What was it that he felt when he looked at the musician? Why did everything about him interest Ulquiorra? Not many people had bright blue hair and amazing vocal skills. He is different. He makes Ulquiorra want to get to know him.

"Hey, what's the singer's name?" His cousin shrugged.

"It's something weird like…G-Grim..ja…Grimmjow."

"And Nnoirtra isn't weird?"  
>"Shut the fuck up. Why the hell did you want to know anyway?"<p>

"He made me feel…different."

"Oh, someone's got a crush! I never thought I'd see the fucking day!" A crush?  
>"Don't be stupid." The thought of him being attracted to anyone is laughable by itself. Ulquiorra never really liked anything or anyone. But…didn't he just think that Grimmjow's voice is beautiful?<p>

There was suddenly a lot of shouting.

"Ohmaigawd! It's _him_!" Someone shouted. Frowning at the outburst, he turned to his left where all the screaming was taking place. He could see the crowd parting like they were making room for someone to walk through. His frowned turned into a more thoughtful look as he wondered what was happening.

"What the hell?" Nnoitra said. Then louder, "Would you people get out of my fucking way?" But no one paid him any mind. Everyone was focused on whatever was parting the crowd. "Bastards. What's everyone freaking out about anyway?" Whatever is was it had almost reached them.

When Ulquiorra actually saw what was causing the commotion he was honestly surprised. What would the lead singer of a major band be doing here?

Clear, sky blue eyes connected to his sharp green ones again. The musician grinned.

"There you are. I've been looking for you."


	17. Hate

17: Hate

:::::

How do you know when you really hate someone? That's what I want to know. If every time you see them and your hands itch to snap their neck, do you hate them? What if you want to rip out their heart with your bare hands every time they opened their pretty little mouth? What? If you knew Ulquiorra, you'd want to kill him too. He thinks he's so smart and superior. He's really not that great and he always makes some smart-aleck comment that makes me want to shove my fist down his throat.

Fuck, he's so annoying and now I can't stop thinking about him. I wonder if he'd finally break his stupid façade and scream if I ripped out his eyes from their socket with a spoon.

Oh, wait…


	18. Blackmail

AN: This one is _a little_ dirty...you've been warned.

This is probably going to be the last one for a while. All my oneshots for Grimmjow/Ulquiorra will be posted here. I'm also working on another multi-chaptered Grimmjow/Ulquiorra but that won't be uploaded for a while. I'm still tweaking the plot.

**Antoinette Shakespeare** also gave me a good idea. She said that I should continue some of these. What do you guys think? Which ones do you want to see more of?

* * *

><p>18: Blackmail<p>

:::::

That bastard Ulquiorra fucking blackmailed me. Well, not technically…but that asexual freak saw something he shouldn't have and I _know_ he's going to use it against me. He saw me…he saw me jerking off. To him. Yeah, I know what you're thinking but I couldn't help it. I closed my eyes, saw Ulquiorra, called out his name…and well, you get the picture.

But he fucking saw. I guess the thought of knocking never occurred to him because he just barged right the fuck in. Do you know what he did when he saw me with my hand down my pants and screa-calling out his name? He raised an eyebrow and said, "Aizen wants to see you." What the hell? And it's not like I can say,

"Tell him I'm fucking busy."

Fuck

my

life.


End file.
